Irresistable
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: The one man in the world that she should never love is the man that she loves most in the world. Clarice wonders about Dr. Lecter. [New Chapter! Lecter's Reappearence]
1. More than 30 seconds

Irresistible

Summery: The one man in the world that she should never love is the man that she loves most in the world. Clarice wonders about Dr. Lecter.

Clarice Starling sat in what she liked to call her "dungeon" thinking of him. Wondering of his whereabouts.

Last time she had seen him was in the kitchen of Paul Krendler's holiday home by the river. The words that kept floating around her mind where

"_Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me "Stop. If you loved me, you'd stop"_

The truth was she did love him, the one man in the world that she shouldn't love was the person she loved the most. The reason she had handcuffed him there with her at the fridge was so he couldn't leave her and disappear like he had done ten years before. It hadn't been so the police could come and take him away like he thought she'd done it for.

All his pictures were still hung up on the walls so she could feel like he was watching her. She wished she was with him. Watching over him, like she felt he was always doing.

A thought occurred to her. "What if it took him another ten years to get back in contact with her?" She couldn't bare the agony again, her first idea was to go out and find him but she knew she'd be watched in case she knew of his whereabouts.

She couldn't do that to him.

But knowing Dr. Lecter as she did he was probably in a refined country where he could appreciate good art, wine and food. Paris was her first thought but it would be silly to assume he'd travel to a place so close to where he had hidden before.

Europe would not be his destination.

Maybe he wouldn't have gone to a refined country maybe he'd done the complete opposite and gone somewhere noisy and bold. No one would expect him to go to a place like that. It would be an insult to his refined taste. But he was smart. She and the rest of the F.B.I would never be able to interpret his next move.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"_It's been more than thirty seconds I've thought about you today" _she smiled.

**AN: So this is the end...or is it? please tell me if you think i should add more or just leave it there. At the end of the day i'm doing this for you!**


	2. Lecter's Reappearence

Lecter's Reappearance

**It's been a long time, but i've finally written the next part! Hopefully you like it :)**

Four years after Lecter's second disappearance Clarice received a letter in the post. It was mailed to her home address but as soon as she picked it up she could smell a sweet aroma which could only be related to one person she knew.

Hurriedly she opened the letter with her hands shaking at the sight of his handwriting; thoughts about notifying the FBI about this letter were nonexistent, Clarice just needed to read his words and know he was alright; she even dared to hope that he would hint to his whereabouts.

_My Dearest Clarice, _(it wrote)

_I have chosen now to reveal myself to you as I would assume that the FBI's keenness to apprehend me has died down for now._

_I could not bear to go another day without writing to you Clarice; I needed to jot these thoughts to you before they were gone, like a leaf in the wind. I miss you Clarice, I know we have never spent much time together, even alone but I yearn for you._

_I want to touch you, feel the warmth of you upon my own skin; I want to taste your lips as I did in Paul Krendler's home. I know that this kiss in particular was not one that would make your own heart beat wildly as it was against your will but if you gave me a chance, if you gave __us__ a chance you know that you would be happy._

_Although I would understand if you would not want to be with a man like me, to be honest my dearest I wouldn't be surprised if you were living a secure life, with a loving husband and children running around at your ankles._

_But in my ideal world I am the only man for you._

_Where I am Clarice I could do with some company. The nights are cold and I long to have someone to keep me warm between the sheets. _(This brought a smile to her face as Lecter obviously put this in as a crude joke.) _Yet no woman has ever come close to your beauty, neither here, nor Italy, nor the Asylum _(once again Clarice smiled at the thought of Doctor Chilton dressed in drag) _but I must say that I found a miraculous piano piece the other day which reminded me of you in that dress I brought you last time we met._

_How I remember how you looked in it, the definition of perfection. The way it emphasised your curves and made me lust after you ever more than before, sadly I only have that memory to keep me going on the days where isolation is most evident._

_Once or twice I have ventured out into the open to take in the sights but I have to admit where I am there aren't many to be found._

_If you want to come and find me Clarice, without the FBI as your travel partners then send an envelope with the letter 'C' contained within to the address below and I shall send plane tickets where I shall be waiting for when you arrive._

_Do not try to come to the address that you write back to as I will not be there._

_Hoping you are well_

_Yours Forever_

_H_

_X_

After Clarice had read this, she quickly walked over to the alcohol cabinet and poured herself a quarter of a tumbler of whiskey. She threw it down her throat and gritted her teeth at the aftertaste.

Realisation had dawned on her, he had written. Her Hannibal Lecter had written to her after all these years of hiding.

She had to reply straight away, she had to see him, smell him, listen to his melodic voice, touch him, taste him, show him she was his and his only.

A million thoughts buzzed inside her head but the main thought was if she should notify the FBI that he'd contacted her.

Mason Verger was dead so it wasn't like anyone with a grudge wanted him dead. The FBI only wanted him because of the murders he'd committed over twenty years ago. There had been no more killings for all she knew and all Lecter's foes had been taken care of.

So why did she still have that nagging feeling in the back of her thoughts that she should tell them?

Clarice poured herself another quarter tumbler full and downed it once again, slowly that nagging feeling disappeared and the feeling of elation returned.

She was going to see him, she was going to see him soon.

**Review Please :)**


End file.
